Bailar
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Porque él no pelea; él baila. Porque es una danza mortífera que todos temen. Una danza mortífera que a todos atrapa y nadie puede seguir. "En esa danza en la cual solo él parece ganar, en esa danza en la cual él es el ganador"


Hola, estaba viendo AMV's del gran Madara y entonces me han empezado a venir definiciones y frases a la cabeza y no he podido evitar escribirlo todo en este drabble. Un drabble lleno de metáforas y símiles pero definitivamente fundamentado en la gran superioridad de Madara. El amv era de su pelea contra la alianza nada más revivir, sinceramente ese capitulo es mágico la superioridad con la que "baila" es demasiado genial.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Bailar**

1, 2, 3, 4.

Patada.

5, 6, 7, 8.

Puñetazo.

Un giro y otro ataque.

Un puñetazo y una voltereta hacia atrás.

Otro golpe encajado en la mandíbula, un codazo no percibido, una certera patada que manda a volar al atacado.

Así es y así lo ven, y como cervatillos asustados la inmovilidad se hace presente.

1, 2, 3, 4.

Un puñetazo que levanta del suelo al atacado.

5, 6, 7, 8.

Mientras está en el cielo una patada en su pecho que lo manda volando hasta derribar a otro enemigo.

Así es y nada pueden hacer. Así es y no saben qué hacer mientras son derrotados, aniquilados.

Así es Uchiha Madara y nada pueden hacer.

No hay nada que hacer cuando lo acordes suenan. Cuando el primer grito de batalla resuena en el campo, a sus oídos solo llega la primera nota musical que da inicio al baile.

Porque Uchiha Madara no pelea; baila.

Tras la primera nota el aire se rompe en dos, la brisa se aparta sin dudar con miedo al bailarín que entre ella empieza a danzar. Patadas, puñetazos, diversos golpes encajados y gritos y más gritos conformando la melodía que en sus oídos resuena y que necesita para seguir el ritmo. Porque él escucha y dirige, escucha y coordina, escucha y golpea.

Él escucha y baila.

Caen como pétalos arrancados por el viento, caen como las notas ya usadas por la canción, como las notas ya olvidadas y escuchadas, cada enemigo una nota, cada ataque un paso de baile bien realizado. En esa danza en la cual solo él parece ganar, en esa danza en la cual él es el ganador.

Porque Uchiha Madara no combate; baila.

Golpes que resuenan rompiendo el resonar de la naturaleza marcando ese fatídico ritmo, golpes que resuenan cuando los cuerpos sin vida colisionan contra la pista de baile. Un ritmo que no todos siguen, un ritmo que pocos escuchan, un ritmo que con su sharingan ve claramente flotar en el firmamento.

Un golpe, un genjutsu, un katon. Sellos que danzan igualmente entre sus manos, sellos que bailan con él y crean una nueva melodía.

Llantos y gritos son solo nuevos tonos añadidos a la melodía principal, un inesperado coro que no le disgusta. Un inesperado coro que disfruta.

Seguirle es imposible aunque lo quieren intentar, aunque frente a él se materializan intentando escuchar ese ritmo, seguir el compás de sus pasos, mas imposible les resulta; porque ellos no lo ven, ellos no lo escuchan. Ellos no saben bailar.

Y lo intentan, y se baten con él, y él que es condescendiente deja a esos pobres e inútiles cervatillos robarle segundos de su danza, en un intento desesperado de conseguir fluidez en esa danza iniciada por él pero alimentada y creada por ellos. Pero es en vano, ninguno lo logra, ninguno dura más de tres escasos segundos que sólo han confortado un paso para el perpetrador de ese baile. No, ninguno es la pareja de baile idónea para él, ninguno baila con él, pero todos lo intentan y eso le complace.

Y los ve, y los reta, y les permite ocuparse de su persona. Les deja intentarlo para luego borrarlos de ese inusitado baile que es suyo y de nadie más.

Su sharingan resplandece siendo la luz que a todos los guía hacia él. Siendo la estrella principal el mayor encanto de aquel que danza como los ángeles siendo encarnado por un demonio.

1, 2, 3, 4.

Un cuerpo muerto que cae.

5, 6, 7, 8.

Un cuerpo que explota.

Porque Uchiha Madara no lucha; baila.

Un genjutsu que inmoviliza a esos pobres inútiles que creen ser capaces de bailar a su ritmo, pero no pueden y el genjutsu que los paraliza al menos les impide hacer el ridículo, mientras él danza a su alrededor y los elimina.

Es imposible e incomparable. El ritmo que Madara marca es un ritmo que solo Madara puede seguir y cualquier otro ser inferior es incapaz de igualarlo.

Es incitador e inequívoco, pues todos sienten la necesidad de alcanzarlo e igualarle, de bailar con el ese Vals de la muerte hasta el fin, hasta que sea él el que caiga.

Ilusos.

Simples y pobres ilusos son.

Simples y pobres ilusos es lo que él piensa al verlos caer.

Porque en ese Baile de la Muerte solo él marca el ritmo, en ese Baile de la Muerte solo un hombre pudo equipararlo hace décadas, porque en ese baile de la muerte, desde el primer fatídico acorde tu destino está fijado. En ese fatídico baile desde la primera nota tocada por algún desgraciado compañero tuyo, todas las notas serán una sucesión sin pausa de suicidas acordes.

Porque en esa danza solo baila él. En ese baile solo domina él. En ese Apocalíptico Baile solo fluye él.

Porque en este baile solo él puede vencer.

Y tú sólo puedes observar para después pecar de pudiente y hacer un patético intento de baile.

Y aun así su benevolencia o quizás su sadismo te incitará a que lo acompañes y su voz será la única voz que cante entre los gritos que conforman la melodía de esa patética danza:

_"¿Tú también quieres bailar?"_

Porque Uchiha Madara no pelea; él baila.

Y tú solo puedes morir presa de esa danza.


End file.
